Devil May Cry: Between Brothers
by The dark. um. guy
Summary: Nero has never left Yamato since it was given to him by Dante 4 months ago. When Nero attacks Kyrie during an argument she comes to Dante for help.
1. Kyrie

**Devil May Cry: Between Brothers**

* * *

**Hey, thanks to all who have taken the time to read this story!**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and knowing my way of doing things it might not be finished any time soon but if i stick with it, it should be done in no time.**

**as far as im concerned this is the sequel to DMC4, set 4 months afterwards.**

**well, im done boring you with my crap, enjoy!!**

* * *

**chapter 1: kyrie**

Kyrie awoke from her sleep beside Nero. When she looked over at him the first thing she noticed was that yamato was at his side. Of course it was. It always was.

Ever since Dante had left it with Nero it had never left his side. He had grown completely attached to it. It was unnerving for her. It was almost like it was a part of him. He still used the red queen in battle, it had never failed him. yamato just stayed in its sheath, at his side like he was afraid it would otherwise dissapear.

She wished it would. He barely acknowledged her exsistence anymore.

As she looked over at her clock she realised that it was 9'o'clock. She made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast. As she waited for her toast she heard a noise behind her which told her Nero was awake. As he reached for the coffee he grunted in acknowlegement of her presence. She simply responded in icy silence. She noticed that the first apparent thing Nero had done since he had woken was to strap yamato to his waist.

She finally cracked.

" What the fuck is with you and that stupid sword!?!!"

Nero simply glared at her and without warning struck her across the face.

" You think I'm the one with the problem!??" he yelled at her. " I've seen the way you look at this sword! You can't stand the sight of it! You just want me all to yourself and can't take the fact that I have something in my life that's important to me! "

And with that he seized kyrie around the neck with his devil bringer and lifted her into the air, beginning to throttle her.

Just then, when she was about to run out of breath, he gasped and released her from his grasp. Kyrie began to sob and then she fled without another word.

Nero sat down on the kitchen chair and put his head in his hands. " what's happening to me? "

* * *

**Well, sorry if that was a bit short, but thats all I could squeeze out of the intro. The majority of the story after this places Dante as the protagonist, occasionally flashing back to Nero and what he's up to. **

**hope you enjoyed it, please R+R and stay tuned for chapter 2!!**


	2. Bad News

**Devil May Cry: Between Brothers**

* * *

**Hey, glad to see that ur back reading.**

**Sorry if it took a while, I've been completely bogged down with other stuff.**

**This chapters dedicated to anyone who read the first and decided to stick with it.**

**As I said in the last chapter, this one introduces Dante as the protagonist and leaves Nero in the background for a while.**

**R+R and, of course, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

Dante sauntered down the stairs to his office at Devil May Cry at about 9am. He yawned widely as he checked the messages on his phone at the desk. Nothing. He hadn't had a job in days, demons just weren't as common now. At least Lady had a part time job on the side as a waitress at the bar in love planet. He laughed at the thought of her as a stripper. He knew she would never sink that low.

He wandered into the kitchen to get breakfast and sighed as he looked into the dismally empty fridge. " _Leftover pizza again " _he thought to himself. He picked up a cold slice from the fridge and took a bite of it, grimacing. " _I have to get a microwave..... "  
_He heard the front door slam from the office as Lady called " Coffee anyone? "  
Dante grinned, she was here on her morning routine. " What would I do without you Lady? "  
" Wither and starve I suppose " she responded as she threw him a takeaway americano. Dante sipped on his coffee " Aaaah, just the way I like it. Not tasting like sock. "

Lady looked at him and suddenly commented, " You know, a little discretion wouldn't kill you " reffering to the fact that he had thrown on only a pair of boxers since he had gotten out of bed.  
" Hey, my house, my... err.. clothes " he retorted half heartedly.  
" Just make an attempt to wear a shirt while I'm in here, I end up paying most of your bills." she said as she picked up a white t-shirt from the tatty couch and threw it at him.  
" Well, maybe you just shouldn't look if you're not happy.. "  
"DANTE FOR GODS SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!"  
" DANTE! " Kyrie charged through the door of Devil May Cry " YouhavetohelpmeIthinksomething....." she trailed off in her speech and began to blush as she realised Dante was half naked. Dante grinned, " What, you like what you see? " he said, clearly not realising the situation Kyrie was in, to busy being his usual cocky self. Lady simply glared at him. Dante cringed at the malice in her eyes. She drew her pistol.  
"At least put on some pants, or I shoot."  
"Fine...." Dante sighed and dragged himself back up the stairs to find his leather trousers.

"Now, whats wrong Kyrie?" Lady asked as she turned her attention towards the new guest.

" It's Nero... " she replied, gasping for breath after having ran the whole way there.  
" Nero.....? "  
" The kid from the Order. " Dante walked down the stairs wearing his red leather trenchcoat, with red fringed black leather pants and a black shirt.  
" Ah, them. Didn't you leave Yamato with him? "  
" Yeah, he needed it more than I did. Now, what were you saying about him? "  
" Just that..... I think it's Yamato... it's affected Nero. "

Dantes's eyes widened.

" Sorry, you say that my Brother's sword is affecting him? "  
" Oh, so it belongs to your brother? " Kyrie glared at him. " And you thought it would be a _good_ idea to leaave a devils blade with him? "  
" Ok, point taken "

Dante took Rebellion from it's mount on the wall . As he strode out the door he buckled on his gun holster.

" What on earth is going on? " asked a sleepy Trish as she strode down the stairs.

Dante was already gone.

* * *

**Argh! Finally published!**

**The fallout expansion packs were released on PS3 this week so.......**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. gh! Finally published!**

**R+R please!**


End file.
